Headphone sets are conventional methods for a listener to personally listen to sounds, music, voices and other miscellaneous acoustical signals. In using a headset, the listener listens to the acoustical signal such that the headphone speakers send a localized or personal acoustical signal to the user's ears, without disturbing other non-listeners. The prior art has combined speakers with a headphone set, such that the speakers can be used with a television, a computer, an audio player device, a stereo and the like, or with the headphone set by itself such that headphones are used with audio player devices, a television, a computer, a stereo and the like. Such combinations tend to be bulky, overly complicated, and not readily usable in its present format.
There are no headphone sets with speaker headphones for each ear wherein each headphone includes two connected speakers being positioned in a back-to-back structure such that an interior ear speaker is used for personal listening and an exterior speaker is used for public listening.
There remains a need for a combined headphone set having speaker headphones wherein each speaker headphone includes an interior ear speaker for personal listening and an exterior speaker for public listening, where each speaker is in a back-to-back configuration. Also needed is the ability to switch the same interior ear speaker drivers from a personal listening mode to the exterior speakers being in a public listening mode or both, with this switching being done in a faster, more convenient manner. Further, the combined headphone set with speaker headphones would require a minimal amount of storage space on a desk, in a drawer, or on a shelf, which greatly adds to both the portabililty factor, as well as negating the need to carry a separate pair of portable speakers.